Integrated circuits are formed on semiconductor substrates and are packaged to form chips or microchips. Traditionally, integrated circuits are formed on bulk semiconductor substrates that are made from a semiconductor material, such as silicon. In more recent years, semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrates have emerged as an alternative. SOI substrates have a thin layer of active semiconductor material (e.g., silicon) separated from an underlying handle substrate by a layer of insulating material. The layer of insulating material electrically isolates the thin layer of active semiconductor material from the handle substrate, thereby reducing leakage currents of devices formed within the thin layer of active semiconductor material. The thin layer of active semiconductor material can also provide for other advantages, such as faster switching times, lower operating voltages, and lower profile packaging.